


Ronan's Moving Castle

by justdk



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Pynch Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: A quick peek into the wonderful, magical world of Ronan Lynch, Wizard





	Ronan's Moving Castle

**Author's Note:**

> written for Pynch Prompt Week 2019, Day 3: Crossover
> 
> this is a Howl's Moving Castle AU that leans heavily on the movie but with some dashes of influence from the book (which I haven't read in AGES so please forgive me)

Ronan woke to the smell of bacon frying and the sound of muted chatter. He kept his eyes closed, stretching slowly and enjoying the feeling of warm sunshine on his face even though it made the room too bright by half. He rolled over and pressed his face into Adam’s pillow and inhaled; Adam always smelled good, like soap and lemon and herbs. In contrast Ronan usually smelled like a bonfire or motor oil or sweat, depending on where he’d gone and what he’d done. Adam never complained. He was good like that. 

“Opal,” Ronan heard Adam say, his clear voice carrying up the stairs, “go and see if Ronan’s awake yet. His breakfast will be cold if he doesn’t drag himself out of bed, the absolute diva.” Ronan smirked and kicked his feet against the mattress.

Opal came charging up the stairs, her hooves clattering.

“Ronan!” She yelled as she pounced on the bed, jumping up and down until Ronan felt ill. “Adam says get up, you diva, or I’ll eat all your bacon!”

“Eat all my bacon, will you?” Ronan growled. He lunged out from under the covers and made to tackle Opal but she was too quick – she lobed a pillow at his face and tore out of the room while he swore at her.

“LANGUAGE!” Chainsaw called out, her voice crackling and popping even though she wasn’t a fire demon anymore, more like a fire raven. A demonic fire raven.

“LANGUAGE!” Opal mocked. This was followed by a bedlam of shrieking and cawing until Adam kicked them both out of the castle.

The ensuing silence was glorious and Ronan thought about going back to sleep until he heard Adam start humming. Adam wasn’t aware of this habit and Ronan would never tell him for fear that Adam might stop. Ronan never could figure out the song but it was pleasant and Adam always smiled when he hummed it. Maybe he had picked it up in the shop or town?

Ronan hauled himself out of bed and put on a fabulous black dressing gown with dragons embroidered in red thread. Adam often teased him about his penchant for wearing black and for his expensive taste.

“It’s well made,” Ronan would argue when Adam eyed the designer labels.

“There are holes in those jeans,” Adam had pointed out. 

“Well made holes.” 

“_You’re _a well made hole.”

“Adam Parrish, I never!”

Ronan grinned and rubbed his shaved head. When he had made the dramatic change – cutting off his long, luxurious, absolutely killer black hair – Adam had nearly fainted. It had been to prove a point, that he wasn’t as vain as Adam said he was (but really, he _was_ vain, incurably so), but now Ronan quite liked it. It made him look badass. Wizards needed to look badass.

Ronan trailed down the stairs, following the humming and the tantalizing smell of bacon. He found Adam sitting at the kitchen table, contentedly sipping his tea and reading one of the papers from town. A vase of freshly picked flowers sat in the middle of the table, the petals still glinting with dew.

_A flower shop_ Adam had said when Ronan asked what they should add to the castle. _I’ve always wanted to work in one. We can sell the flowers from that magical meadow. What do you think?_ Ronan had thought it was perfect, an elegant addition and practical. Adam always had the best ideas.

Adam glanced up and smiled around the lip of his mug. “Good morning, Wizard Lynch.”

Ronan rolled his eyes. “Good morning, shop boy Parrish.”

“Shop boy is not my title,” Adam said, holding his hand to his chest. “I’m the CEO, Master of the Floral Arts.”

“Oh? Shall I call you that all the time, Master of the Floral Arts?” Ronan slid into the chair across from Adam and picked up a piece of crispy bacon and bit into it. _Salty and fatty and delicious._ He closed his eyes and sucked his fingers clean. When he opened them Adam was staring.

“Uh… yeah,” Adam said thickly. “Yeah, sounds good. Want some more bacon?” He held out the pan and Ronan scraped the remaining pieces onto his plate. He grinned wolfishly at Adam and winked.

“Speaking of the shop,” Ronan said between bites, “are you open today? If not I thought we could maybe go on a date?”

Adam leaned back and stirred at his tea. “As the CEO I think I can take a day off to go on a date with my boyfriend.”

“God, you’re so sexy when you go into boss mode,” Ronan said.

Adam snorted. “Please. I’m not the one sleeping late and going down to breakfast in a black silk robe like some harlequin rakehell.”

“A harlequin rakehell??” Ronan choked on his bacon.

“You know,” Adam said, his eyes glinting with mischief. “A scoundrel, a wastrel, a rogue.”

“What century do you think we live in, Parrish?”

“That’s a good question, Lynch, a very good question,” Adam said gravely. “Tea?”

“Fuck me, yeah sure, thanks,” Ronan muttered.

Adam poured and Ronan added some cream and sugar. He caught Adam’s eye and they both started laughing until tears were running down their cheeks and Chainsaw flew in the window to scold them.

They took their time over breakfast and Ronan sent Opal out to run errands and drop off some spells to various clients. Chainsaw fussed around and chased spiders. Adam read some relevant news articles out loud since Ronan couldn’t be bothered to stay on top of current events.

“Wizards need to know things,” Adam often told him. “You don’t exist in a vacuum, Ronan.”

Ronan sort of wished he did, just him and Adam and their creatures and flowers, rambling along in their moving castle, opening doors to new places when they wanted to go out.

Adam got up to take his mug to the sink and Ronan followed with the rest of the breakfast dishes. He’d wash up later when they got back.

They shared a kiss in front of the crackling fire, Adam’s fingers straying down to the belt of Ronan’s robe. Ronan bit Adam’s lip and caught his wrist.

“Uh-uh,” he said, “we’re going _out_ on a date.” Adam pouted and, really, that was all it took. “_Fine_,” Ronan conceded. “I guess we can still do date things after.” He pretended to be putout but he was very obviously on board with whatever Adam was thinking.

“Excellent!” Adam flung his arms around Ronan’s neck and hung off his shoulders. He kissed Ronan’s cheek. “Are you gonna magic me to bed, Mr. Wizard?”

“I dunno, Master of the Floral Arts, is that what rakehells typically do?”

Adam kissed Ronan’s neck. “Yeah,” he said, looking up at Ronan. “Typically.”

Ronan laughed and magicked them to bed. 

Every day with Adam was magic.

**Author's Note:**

> I threw this together in like an hour and now I'm wanting to write more? maybe? will my many wips murder me in my sleep if I do?
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
